Ornament of Friendship
by SeKaYa
Summary: Es ist 1981 und es ist eine Tatsache, dass Freunde selten werden. Misstrauen wächst und es wird immer schwerer, gerade heraus zu sagen, was man fühlt.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. bzw. Terry Pratchett. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

Anmerkung: Vermutlich Teil einer kleinen "Sammlung" von One-Shots zu gewissen Hintergründen. Bezüglich des Todesdatums eines Charakters ist das hier bereits ein AU.

Inhalt: _Es ist 1981 und es ist eine Tatsache, dass Freunde selten werden. Misstrauen wächst und es wird immer schwerer, gerade heraus zu sagen, was man fühlt._

* * *

><p><strong>Ornament of Friendship<strong>

_**~ the last days ~**_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

><p><em>»I never meant to hurt you<em>

_I never meant to lie_

_So this is goodbye«_

(Moby – Porcelain)

* * *

><p><strong>1981<strong>

Manchmal frage ich mich, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Schon in der Schule war er ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln – keiner von uns konnte sich wirklich sicher sein, was er plante, und heute ist es nur noch schlimmer mit ihm, habe ich manchmal das Gefühl. Es ist schwer, ihn im selben Licht zu sehen wie früher. Ob es daran liegt, dass er der einzige von uns ist, der sich bereits in der Schule intensiv mit seiner Zukunft beschäftigte, mehr noch als der Beitritt zu den Todessern, oder an seinem Bekanntenkreis. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wünsche mir, dass er noch immer der Freund ist, den ich kannte, aber ich fürchte, dass er sich verändert hat. Wir alle haben das. Nur scheint es bei ihm ein größerer Wandel zu sein.

"Was ist?", fragt er und ich weiß nicht, ob er genervt oder neugierig ist.

Ich weiß überhaupt nichts von ihm, denke ich bei mir. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie es zu diesem Treffen gekommen ist. Er war nie der Typ, der sich gerne in Cafés gesetzt hat, und jetzt sitzen wir da, in einem Café, und schweigen uns über unseren Getränken hinweg an.

Er wartet noch immer auf eine Antwort, doch ich habe keine. Was ist? Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht bei ihm. Ich zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und nippe an meiner Tasse. Worüber soll ich mit ihm reden? Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen – nicht privat oder bewusst – und es war schon immer schwer, mit ihm zu reden. Er hat die Angewohnheit, ein Gespräch im Keim zu ersticken, wenn man nicht genau weiß, worüber man reden will. Jetzt jedoch...

Er ist anders. Er schweigt, er ist geduldig, er zeigt kein bisschen von der alten Genervtheit. Ich habe kaum ein Wort gesagt, und doch scheint er damit zufrieden zu sein. Er versucht nicht einmal, mir einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, dass er besseres zu tun hat, als sich mein Schweigen anzuhören. Vielleicht ist es genau das? Er hat nichts Besseres zu tun? Es ist nicht gerade schmeichelhaft für mich, aber es ist ein Gedanke, der sich nicht abschütteln lässt. Ich weiß, dass seine Familie nie das Gelbe vom Ei für ihn war – er hat keine Unterstützung zu erwarten. Ich habe gehört, dass er einige Nebenjobs gehabt hat, und ich kann nur erahnen, wie seine momentane Lage ist. Vielleicht hat er einen Job verloren und weiß einfach nicht, was er stattdessen tun soll?

"Sag mal...", beginne ich, ohne zu wissen, worüber ich eigentlich sprechen will.

Er sieht auf, schweigt aber. Ich habe eine Menge Fragen, aber gleichzeitig möchte ich sie nicht stellen, einfach, weil ich fürchte, dass er doch noch zu seinem alten Ich zurückfindet und mich anfahren wird. Er hat Smalltalk nie gemocht. Aber ich bin unsagbar neugierig.

"Was ist?", wiederholt er, nachdem mein Schweigen ihm zu lange dauert.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Nichts."

Ich bilde mir ein, dass er seufzt, aber er sagt auch nichts weiter. Wir müssen für einen Beobachter wie ein seltsames Paar wirken. Wie lange sitzen wir hier schon und schweigen uns an? Bestimmt schon eine Ewigkeit. Die Bedienung hat uns bereits mehrfach neue Getränke gebracht, und wäre kein Warmhaltezauber auf den Tassen, sicherlich wären sie jedes Mal kalt geworden. Ich kann mich in seiner Gegenwart nicht richtig entspannen, und manchmal bilde ich mir ein, dass auch er unruhig ist, nervös. Er umklammert die Tasse, als würde sie ein Schutz sein oder ein Halt, aber ich tue es als Einbildung ab. Er ist nicht der Typ dafür – ich glaube eher, dass er nur seine Finger wärmen will, denn es ist heute ziemlich kühl draußen.

"Wo wohnst du eigentlich?", rutscht mir nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit des Schweigens raus, und ich bereue die Frage bereits, als er mich seltsam ansieht.

Er antwortet, bevor ich meine Frage zurückziehen kann, was mich verwirrt. "Ich habe eine Wohnung in der Nockturngasse."

Sein Tonfall ist neutral, doch ich weiß, dass es ihn Überwindung kosten muss. Fast bin ich froh, dass er es mir mitgeteilt hat. Es ist wie ein Zeichen von Vertrauen. Dennoch wundert es mich ein wenig. Es ist eine Tatsache, dass kein Todesser, der in irgendeiner Form Stolz empfindet, in der Nockturngasse _wohnen_ würde. Was sagt das über ihn aus? Hat er Zweifel? Oder ist es ein anderer Grund? Ich hoffe fast, dass es nur wegen seiner finanziellen Lage ist – es ist allgemein bekannt, dass die Nockturngasse einige billige Unterkünfte hat. Und doch... in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass es nicht einmal die halbe Wahrheit ist.

"Uhm, und wo arbeitest du?"

Er seufzt. Ich weiß sofort, dass ihm die Frage unangenehm ist. Es ist, als würde ich genau die falschen Fragen stellen, und ich weiß nicht, was ich darüber denken soll. Normalerweise sind das harmlose Fragen, Fragen, die er ohne Probleme beantworten könnte. Außer es gibt Dinge, die er mir unbedingt verschweigen will. Das macht mir Sorgen, wenn ich ehrlich bin – was gibt es, das er vor mir geheim halten muss? Wenn es ein Auftrag des Dunklen Lords ist, dann würde ich es verstehen, aber das würde er mir doch auch mitteilen.

"Ich..." Er schüttelt den Kopf und beginnt noch einmal von neuem. "Ich arbeite in einer Apotheke – in der Nockturngasse."

Er sieht weg, aus dem Fenster, und ich frage mich, warum sich sein Leben so sehr um die Nockturngasse dreht. Ich weiß, dass er ohne Probleme bei jemand anderem unterkommen könnte, weiß Gott, vermutlich könnte er sogar in das Haus seines Vaters einziehen, nach allem, was ich weiß. Er muss wirklich aus einem anderen Grund als Geld in der Nockturngasse leben. Und doch, dass er dort arbeitet, erschüttert mich nicht einmal halb so sehr. Ich kenne einige Leute, die dort arbeiten, aber ich kenne kaum jemanden, der dort lebt, und der ein respektables Mitglied der Gesellschaft wäre.

Ich glaube, Fenrir Greyback hat dort einen Unterschlupf, und das sagt bereits mehr über die Bewohner aus, als ich wissen möchte. Ich mustere ihn – er sieht noch immer aus dem Fenster und beobachtet die Menschen, die draußen durch den Regen eilen – und ich frage mich, ob etwas passiert ist, was einen anderen Wohnort außer Frage stellt. Vielleicht wurde aus den Gerüchten Wahrheit? Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, dass er in der Schule von einigen als ein Vampir bezeichnet wurde, und falls es nun der Wahrheit entsprechen sollte, dann ergibt alles auf einmal auf schreckliche Art einen Sinn. Die Tatsache, dass er mir so anders erscheint, dass er in der Nockturngasse lebt und arbeitet...

Dass er kaum noch Kontakt zu uns hält.

Ich frage mich kurz, was die anderen davon halten würden, aber ich weiß bereits, dass die Reaktionen nicht gut wären. Wilkes würde vielleicht noch tolerant wirken und Distanz aufbauen – obwohl es müßig ist, darüber nachzudenken, da Wilkes bereits tot ist – und Avery würde es möglicherweise nicht kümmern, aber Mulciber würde ihm mit Sicherheit jegliche Rechte absprechen, ja, es vielleicht sogar dem Dunklen Lord erzählen, einfach, weil es ihn anekelte, mit so einem zusammenarbeiten zu sollen. Andererseits, es wäre töricht, anzunehmen, dass der Dunkle Lord es nicht weiß.

Und doch habe ich keinen einzigen Beweis, außer die vielen kleinen Indizien, die er mich wissen lässt. Indizien reichen nur nicht – ob es seine Absicht ist, mich im Dunkeln zu lassen?

"...geht's dir nicht gut?"

Ich sehe auf und bemerke, dass er mich wohl schon geraume Zeit anstarrt. Ein Schauer läuft mir unwillkürlich über den Rücken, jetzt, wo ich glaube zu wissen, was wirklich mit ihm los ist. Auf einmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er von einer bedrohlichen Aura umgeben ist, und ich kann die Gänsehaut nicht verhindern.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

Ich bin stolz darauf, dass meine Stimme nicht einmal vibriert. Es ist schwer, sich vorzustellen, was er tun wird, wie er reagieren wird. Es war auch vor meiner Erkenntnis schon schwer, aber jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein Leben davon abhängt. Ob er sein Geheimnis um jeden Preis wahren will? Ob er bemerkt hat, dass ich einen Verdacht habe?

"Du bist plötzlich so blass geworden", bemerkt er sanft.

Die Aussage allein lässt das Blut noch weiter aus meinem Gesicht weichen. Ich habe das Bedürfnis, ihn anzufahren, ihm zu sagen _'Das musst du gerade sagen, Blutsauger!'_, aber ich wage es nicht. Er weiß vermutlich, was für eine Angst ich vor Vampiren habe – ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich ihm gegenüber erwähnt habe, dass mein Onkel von Vampiren angefallen und getötet wurde, und er wird sich ebenso erinnern. Er hatte schon immer ein gutes Gedächtnis, und ich weiß, dass er sich solche Informationen mit Vorliebe merkt – alles, um andere in irgendeiner Weise in der Hand zu haben. Ich versuche, meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während er mich nur seltsam ansieht. Er macht keine Anstalten, aufzustehen, oder auch nur meinen Arm zu fassen, und ich bin froh darüber. Ich weiß nicht, ob Vampire eine eigene Körpertemperatur haben, aber ich glaube, ich würde schreiend aus dem Café stürzen, wenn er mich berührt und ich feststellen muss, dass seine Haut eiskalt ist.

"Ist irgendetwas?" Fast glaube ich der Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. "Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Ja", entfährt es mir, schärfer als beabsichtigt, und ich beiße mir auf die Lippen.

Es würde nicht helfen, ihn zu fragen, ob er sich von mir pfählen ließe, um meinen Seelenfrieden wiederzuerlangen. Er zieht ein wenig die Brauen zusammen, und ich taste unauffällig nach meinem Zauberstab. Er rührt sich nicht, aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ich weiß, dass Vampire verdammt schnell sind. Ob ich Hilfe von den anderen Gästen erwarten kann...?

"Würdest du mir erklären, was mit dir los ist?" Seine Stimme ist leicht gereizt, und ich versuche nicht darauf zu achten, ob sich seine Zähne beim Sprechen zeigen. "Auf einmal verhältst du dich, als ob ich das personifizierte Böse wäre – ich bin zwar nicht nett, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht der Teufel bin."

Ich unterdrücke ein Schnaufen. "Nur sein Sohn, was?"

Er starrt mich an, und ich kann Verwirrung in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen, bevor sie wieder so ausdruckslos werden wie zuvor. Er wendet sich ab und macht Anstalten, aufzustehen. Ich spanne mich unwillkürlich an, denn ich weiß, dass er nur so tut, als wolle er gehen. Vermutlich versucht er, mich hier wegzulocken, am besten in irgendeine dunkle Gasse und dann –

"Vielleicht sollten wir dieses Gespräch später fortsetzen", meint er erstaunlich ruhig und ich weiß, dass er um seine Selbstbeherrschung ringt. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist... eigentlich wollte ich dir etwas Wichtiges sagen, und ich gebe zu, dass ich es verdammt schlecht angegangen bin, aber so hat es noch weniger Sinn."

Ich verfolge jede seiner Bewegungen wachsam, aber entgegen aller Annahmen tut er nichts Beunruhigendes – und das beunruhigt mich umso mehr. Sein Stuhl schabt über den Boden, als er aufsteht und nach seinem Mantel greift. Er sieht mich noch einmal kurz an, bevor er sich mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfschütteln abwendet und zur Theke geht, um zu zahlen. Ich bleibe unbewegt sitzen, nicht ganz sicher, ob es nun Absicht ist, ob er mich in Sicherheit wiegen will, oder ob meine Vermutungen doch so daneben liegen. Ich weiß in diesem Augenblick wirklich nicht, was ich denken soll. Ich bemerke nur am Rande, wie die kleinen Glöckchen an der Tür klingeln, als er nach draußen geht. Ich kann ihn durch das Fenster sehen, verschwommen, aber das ist er. Er steht einen Moment fast unschlüssig da, sieht sich um, bevor er die Gasse hinuntereilt.

* * *

><p>Es ist mehr als eine Woche vergangen seit der Sache im Café, aber ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich seine Gegenwart nicht einfach meide, ob ich mich vor einem Treffen fürchte. Ich habe niemandem von meinem Verdacht erzählt, auch wenn Avery der Auffassung ist, dass irgendwas an mir nagt – er kann nervtötend sein, wenn er erst einmal von einem Geheimnis erfahren hat. Gleichwohl ist Avery definitiv ein besserer Ansprechpartner als Mulciber. Zumindest wenn es um diese Dinge geht.<p>

Am Ende hat Avery mich weich geklopft, so weich, dass ich irgendwann gesagt habe: "Red, ich muss dir was erzählen..." und dann habe ich ihm davon erzählt, dass ich glaube, dass ein Bekannter ein Vampir sei – ich habe keine Namen genannt und ich weiß auch nicht, ob Avery eine Ahnung hat, von wem ich gesprochen haben könnte, aber er war erstaunlich einfühlsam. Nur weiß ich nicht, ob sein Rat mir gefallen soll. Dennoch, viele Alternativen fallen mir auch nicht ein, und irgendwie muss ich mich dem stellen, sonst zerfrisst es mich. Es lenkt mich auch so schon genug ab, und Ablenkung kann gut und gerne tödlich sein.

Deshalb bin ich noch einmal ins Café – irgendwo muss ich anfangen – und habe zunächst gewartet. Ich habe nie damit gerechnet, dass er mir dort über den Weg läuft, und er hat es auch nicht getan, aber ich habe etwas anderes herausgefunden. Offenbar erinnerte sich die Bedienung noch an uns, und sie hat mich tatsächlich nach ihm gefragt. Zu sagen, dass es mich erstaunte, wäre wohl noch untertrieben. Es ist nicht so, als ob die Bedienung irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle für ihn hätte, aber die alleinige Tatsache, dass er durchaus einen Bekanntenkreis hatte, der sich um ihn sorgte – das war mir zunächst fremd. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich neidisch war oder ob ich aus anderen Gründen ein seltsames Gefühl hatte, ich weiß, dass wir uns nach der Schule wenig um ihn gekümmert haben, wir waren alle irgendwie immer beschäftigt... und doch. Er hat sich bereits in der Schule ein wenig distanziert, aber damals dachte ich immer, es wäre wegen der Lehre. Und jetzt stelle ich fest, dass er ein Leben hat, in dem möglicherweise kein Platz mehr für uns ist.

Ich glaube, ich fühlte mich irgendwie verraten, obwohl ich kein Recht dazu hatte. Vielleicht haben wir einfach immer gedacht, dass er derjenige war, der sich entfernt hat, und dass er irgendwann wieder angekrochen kommen würde. Allein der Gedanke, dass es der Wahrheit entsprechen könnte, lässt Übelkeit in mir hochkommen. Bin ich so egoistisch, dass ich ihm kein eigenes Leben gönne? Die Bedienung merkte nichts von meinem inneren Tumult und gab mir seine ungefähre Adresse – und jetzt stehe ich vor seiner Wohnungstür und weiß nicht, was ich ihm sagen werde.

Die Gegend ist heruntergekommen und schäbig, aber irgendwie hat sie gleichzeitig einen gewissen Charme, den ich ihr nicht absprechen kann. Vielleicht ist es die Faszination der Armut für eine Person, die sich fast alles leisten kann. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass, gleich wohl mir die Häuser nicht an sich missfallen, ich hier niemals leben könnte. Ich hatte fast einen Herzanfall, als ich den Hausmeister gesehen habe – eine kuriose Ansammlung von scheinbar unzusammenpassenden Körperteilen – und die Tatsache, dass in dem Haus Werwölfe und Vampire leben, hat mir auch nicht geholfen. Dennoch stehe ich hier, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich klopfen soll. Noch weniger weiß ich jedoch, was ich tun werde, wenn er nicht da ist.

"Sitzt er mal wieder auf den Ohren?"

Ich drehe mich um und starre einen Mann an, der mich an eine wandelnde Leiche erinnert. Seine Haut hat verschiedene Farben, die sich alle nicht bei einem Lebenden finden sollten, und ich kann die Nähte sehen, mit denen einige Dinge neu befestigt wurden. Ich unterdrücke ein Würgen. Der Mann oder das Ding mustert mich mit einem Blick, der mir sagt, dass er weiß, dass ich nicht von hier bin – fast mitleidig – aber er sagt nichts dazu. Er schiebt mich leicht zur Seite – oder ich weiche ihm aus, ich weiß es nicht – und er hämmert an die Tür.

"Aufmachen, Stadtwache hier!", polterte er und ich kann deutlich hören, wie hinter der Tür etwas umfällt.

Ich sehe den Mann verwirrt an und ich glaube, er zwinkert mir zu. "Darauf reagiert er garantiert", meint er nur, und dann geht er. Ich starre ihm noch nach, als die Tür aufgerissen wird – und da steht _er_, mit leicht zerzausten Haaren und einem bitterbösen Blick, der sich sogleich in Verwunderung und dann Ausdruckslosigkeit wandelt. Er sieht mich schweigend an.

Ich komme mir vor wie ein Schuljunge, als ich ihn unsicher ansehe. "Hallo?"

"Hallo", erwidert er tonlos. "Was für eine unerwartete Überraschung."

"Ja... kann ich reinkommen?"

Wortlos tritt er zur Seite, um mir Platz zu machen, aber ich merke sofort, dass er es nur aus Höflichkeit tut. Offenbar ist es ihm unangenehm, mich in sein Heim zu lassen. Ein kurzer Blick zeigt mir auch, wieso. Die Wohnung hat nur drei Zimmer: Wohnraum, Bad und noch ein Zimmer, dass wohl ein Abstellraum ist. Bett, Küche, Schreibtisch – alles in einem Raum. Und alles genauso ordentlich, wie ich es von ihm erwartet habe. Es ist zwar auffällig, dass sich hier und da Bücher stapeln, aber für ihn ist das nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn er sich nicht vollkommen verändert hat.

Er deutet mir an, sich an den Schreibtisch zu setzen – der einzige Tisch im Raum, an dem zwei Personen sitzen können, und geht in die Kochecke, um Tee zu machen, ganz der Gastgeber. Ich fühle mich fast schlecht, dass ich unangemeldet gekommen bin, aber ich muss mit ihm reden. Je länger ich es aufschiebe, desto schlimmer wird es.

"Nett", kommentiere ich mit einem Blick durchs Zimmer.

Er sieht nicht einmal auf. "Erträglich."

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich unangemeldet hereinplatze", sage ich.

Er holt Tassen aus einem Schrank. "Du bist nicht der erste und wirst nicht der letzte sein."

Ich weiß, dass er verstimmt ist, aber ich weiß nicht, was er gemacht hat, bevor ich gekommen bin. Ich glaube aber, ich habe ihn erheblich gestört. Und die Art, wie er zur Tür gerufen wurde, war wohl auch nicht die beste Art sich anzukündigen. Er stellt mir eine Tasse mit Tee hin und setzt sich wortlos mit einer eigenen Tasse gegenüber. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ein Gespräch beginnen soll, und seit ich hier bin, bin ich ungewöhnlich nervös. Vielleicht ist es die Nachbarschaft?

"Die Cartwrights sind ausgegangen", bemerkt er und ich frage mich, was er damit meint. Er nippt an meiner Tasse und beobachtet mich. "Dein Blick zur Tür...", erklärt er schließlich. "Du weißt, was es für eine Gegend ist, und ich nehme an, du weißt, dass hier Vampire wohnen... deshalb, die Cartwrights – das Ehepaar von nebenan, die einzigen Vampire momentan – sind ausgegangen."

Ich blinzle einen Moment, bevor ich verstehe. Er weiß wirklich noch, dass ich Angst vor Vampiren habe. Aber seine Aussage beinhaltet auch, dass er sich selbst nicht als Vampir sieht. Ob es eine Lüge ist? Oder ist es die Wahrheit und ich habe ihm Unrecht getan? Er scheint zufrieden damit zu sein, zu schweigen und seinen Tee zu trinken, aber ich fühle mich von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Irgendwie wäre es einfacher, wenn mein Verdacht sich bestätigt hätte, aber wie soll ich ihm jetzt noch erklären, warum ich so reagiert habe, wie ich es getan habe?

"Wegen letztens...", beginne ich, ohne zu wissen, was ich sagen will.

Aber er winkt bereits ab. "Vergiss es."

Ich kann es nur nicht vergessen, denn bei ihm weiß ich nie, ob er es mir nicht viel später noch einmal vorhalten wird. Er starrt abwesend auf einen Buchstapel, und ich frage mich einmal mehr, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht.

"Ich will mich trotzdem entschuldigen", sage ich fest.

Er hebt den Kopf und sieht mich seltsam an. "Wir sind Freunde, oder?" Seine Stimme ist zögerlich und ich frage mich, warum.

Ich nicke. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich weiß, dass er mir im Café etwas sagen wollte, etwas Wichtiges – und wenn er es als wichtig erachtet, dann ist es das auch – aber ich frage mich unwillkürlich, wo es hinführen wird. Ein Gedanke durchzuckt mich und ich starre ihn fast furchtsam an. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm, dessen bin ich mir sicher, aber ich habe Angst davor, dass er mir etwas erzählen wird, was uns beide in Teufelsküche bringt. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er mir vielleicht sagen will, dass er aussteigen will – hat er denn vergessen, was mit Regulus passiert ist? – oder irgendetwas anderes, belastendes. Ich fürchte, dass er mir etwas sagt, wofür ich ihn verraten muss. Ich will es nicht, aber dem Dunklen Lord etwas zu verschweigen...

Ich kann sehen, dass er unsicher ist. Ich weiß, dass ich der erste aus unserer alten Clique bin, mit dem er redet, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Avery mir etwas erzählt hätte. Von Mulciber kann ich es nicht sagen, aber ich hoffe fast, dass er es mir auch gesagt hätte. Vielleicht hätte er sich jedoch zunächst beim Dunklen Lord beliebter gemacht. Von uns fünfen war Mulciber schon immer der ehrgeizigste. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stolz darauf sein sollte, dass er mit mir als erstes redet. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass wir uns zuweilen heftig gestritten haben.

Er sieht wieder im Raum umher, fast, als wisse er immer noch nicht, wie er seine Worte wählen sollte. Ich merke, wie ich unruhig werde. Je länger er es hinauszögert, desto unsicherer werde ich. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber es muss wichtig sein, und es macht ihn ebenso nervös wie mich. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es etwas ist, was ich eigentlich nicht wissen sollte, irgendetwas Großes, etwas, was er möglicherweise nicht einmal dem Dunklen Lord erzählt hat. Ich rufe mich sofort zur Ordnung – ich sollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was er dem Dunklen Lord erzählt, denn es geht mich nichts an, und wenn er meint, es mir zu erzählen, dann wird er es dem Dunklen Lord bereits erzählt haben. Er weiß, dass ich den Dunklen Lord niemals belügen würde – oder wichtige Informationen verschweigen.

"Du weißt, wie der Krieg läuft", beginnt er und bricht fast sofort wieder ab.

Ich bin, gelinde gesagt, verwirrt. "Natürlich."

Worauf will er hinaus? Ich weiß, dass es nicht immer nach Plan läuft, aber insgesamt gesehen scheinen wir zu gewinnen. Ich lege den Kopf ein wenig schief, mich fragend, ob er mehr weiß als wir anderen. Ich weiß, dass er für den Dunklen Lord persönlich arbeitet – ich nahm bisher immer an, dass es wegen Tränken sei, denn er erhält wie wir anderen auch von anderen Todessern Befehle, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.

Er schluckt leicht und starrt auf seine Tasse. Er scheint stumm Sätze zu formulieren und sie zu verwerfen. Er schüttelt den Kopf und seufzt. "Pass auf dich auf", sagt er und er scheint unzufrieden mit seiner Wortwahl.

Ich sehe ihn verdutzt an. "Tue ich", sage ich automatisch, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst darauf erwidern soll.

Seine Worte erinnern mich an eine besorgte Mutter, die ihr Kind draußen spielen lässt und es vor fremden Leuten warnt. Offenbar empfindet er es ähnlich, denn er wirkt sehr unglücklich über seine Aussage. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich Sorgen um mich macht, aber wegen so einer Aussage so ein Aufhebens machen, das kommt mir seltsam vor. Ich glaube, dass er mir noch nicht alles erzählt hat, und seine Frage zuvor hat einen seltsamen Beigeschmack. So eine Frage stellt man nicht, wenn man nur will, dass man auf sich aufpasst.

Er fährt sich nervös durch die Haare. "Hör mal..." Er zögert. "Ich weiß nicht, ob und wie ich dir das sagen soll..."

Ich merke auf. "_Ob_?"

Unmerklich werde ich wachsam, ja geradezu misstrauisch. Was will er mir erzählen? Ich muss daran denken, wie er nach einem Treffen für ein Privatgespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord geblieben ist, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht wieder zu voreilig schlussfolgere, aber ich bin fast versucht, das ganze als einen Test zu betrachten. Hat er mir deshalb die Frage gestellt? Will er mich auf die Probe stellen? Will er mich davor warnen, dass der Dunkle Lord meine Loyalität in Frage stellt? Ich weiß nicht, woher das Misstrauen kommen könnte, aber falls es so ist, ist eine Warnung mehr als ich von einem Freund verlangen könnte.

Er scheint irritiert wegen meiner Unterbrechung, so, als hätte ich ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht, und ich mache eine Handbewegung, um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern. Wenn es wirklich ein Loyalitätstest ist, dann ist es besser, wenn ich ihn daran hindere, mir Dinge zu erzählen, die ich nicht wissen sollte.

"Wenn der Dunkle Lord dir verboten hat –"

"Hat er nicht", unterbricht er mich schnell. "Es hat nichts damit zu tun. Oder doch. Jedenfalls ist es keine Geheiminformation." Er blinzelt angestrengt, während er noch immer sein Zimmer studiert. "Es ist nur... es wäre besser, wenn du es für dich behältst."

Ich ziehe die Brauen zusammen. "Was meinst du damit? Wenn es kein Geheimnis ist, warum soll ich dann eins daraus machen? Und was ist mit Avery und Mulciber?"

Er schließt einen Moment die Augen und atmet tief durch. "Avery… na gut, ich würde es verstehen, wenn du es ihm sagst. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass Mulciber nicht jede Chance nutzen würde, jemand anderen ans Messer zu liefern um selbst aufzusteigen?" Er sieht mich an, fast müde und resignierend, ein wenig so, als würde ihn der Gedanke an Mulciber schmerzen. "Er ist nicht mehr der Freund, der er einmal war."

In seiner Stimme schwingt eine Bitte mit, aber ich weiß nicht, um was er bittet. Mehr beschäftigen mich seine Worte. Es ist die Wahrheit und ich weiß es, aber ich will es nicht wahrhaben. Mulciber hat sich verändert. Sehr. Und das macht mir Angst, wenn ich es zugebe. Vermutlich habe ich es deshalb immer verdrängt. Der Gedanke, dass ein Freund mir den Dolch in den Rücken stoßen würde, wenn es zu seinem eigenen Vorteil wäre. Ich weiß nicht, ob Avery so etwas auch tun könnte. Ich glaube eher weniger daran. Ich frage mich nur, was Mulciber so verändert hat. War es Wilkes' Tod? Der Krieg? Oder etwas ganz anderes?

"Was ist es?", frage ich schließlich, wider besseres Wissen. "Und du bist dir sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord dir kein Schweigen befohlen hat?"

"Sehr sicher." Er meidet erneut meinen Blick, und ich frage mich, ob er mich anlügen würde. Ich bin fast überrascht, dass ich es für mich bejahen muss. "Es ist so... der ganze Krieg läuft momentan zu unseren Gunsten." Mir entgeht das Wort 'momentan' nicht, und es lässt mich die Brauen zusammenziehen – was soll das bedeuten? "Ich weiß nicht, wie der Krieg ausgehen wird. Das weiß wohl keiner so genau. Es ist nur... ich... nun, die Auroren und der Orden, die sind nicht so am Ende, wie es scheint. Ich weiß nichts genaues, nur, irgendetwas ist da... ich habe den Dunklen Lord darüber informiert." Er muss meine Gedanken erraten haben. "Ich glaube nur, er ist momentan auf andere Dinge... fixiert." Er seufzt. "Ich kann dir nichts Genaues sagen. Ich will dich nur warnen – der Krieg neigt sich dem Ende zu, ja, aber er ist noch nicht vorbei, und ich weiß einfach nicht, ob nicht noch ein Gegenschlag kommen wird."

Er scheint gefangen zwischen Erleichterung, es endlich gesagt zu haben, und Unsicherheit, was meine Reaktion betrifft. Ich bin mir selbst unsicher, was meine Reaktion ist. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob seine Worte nicht auch als Verrat ausgelegt werden könnten. Ich weiß nur, dass er ein gefährliches Spiel spielt – und möglicherweise hat er mich gerade mit hineingezogen.

* * *

><p><strong>~ E N D E ~<strong>


End file.
